Field
The disclosure relates to the field of hearth products, and, in particular, to a brick assembly with magnetic attachments for affixing the brick assembly to other mechanical parts or assemblies, and methods of making and use thereof.
Background
Hearth products are commonly used to simulate the look and feel of a wood-burning fire without the difficulties and maintenance typically associated with burning solid fuels. The hearth products industry continuously strives to improve the realistic appearance and function of these products.
Hearth products may commonly include a firebox or fireplace insert that is comprised of, or lined with, metal, for example. To give the firebox a more natural, clean and realistic appearance, the perimeter of the firebox opening may be lined with bricks or brick-like devices.
A challenge exists to design and efficiently manufacture aesthetically pleasing hearth accessories that create the realistic appearance of a firebox brick liner that can be safely and efficiently installed, or removed and replaced during routine or emergency maintenance.